


A Demus Story

by Unrealforestbugss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealforestbugss/pseuds/Unrealforestbugss
Summary: The Dark sides and the Light sides are two completely different groups but sometimes, Opposites attract.-------------------------------------Not good at Summaries but there we go :pIt's more than Demus but that's the old title so it's stayingA rewrite of a story from my wattpad account
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Arow/Ace Logan, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Fluff/angst - Relationship, OC inserts - Relationship, Remus Sanders/Janus Sanders, Remus/Janus, Roman/Doubt(oc), Sanders Sides (Web Series) - Relationship, Sanders Sides - Relationship, Smut - Relationship, Virgil Sanders/Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> !Trigger Warning!: None

-Intro-

It was a normal day for all the sides in the mind palace, for both the Lights and the Darks, even though their ideas of 'Normal Days' were very odd when compared to the other. But none the less, normal for them.

The Light Sides, including Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil, day contains waking up, eating breakfast -Cooked by Patton of course- together, watching a bit of Tv, talking about video ideas, and then they go their ways and complete the things they needed to for the day. They then would meet up at the end of the day to talk about what they had done that day with the others.

That is what the Lights what classify as a normal day. The Darks on the other aren't so... Collective.

The Dark Sides, including Janus, Remus, and 'The traits', day doesn't have many activities that include the other day sides. They all do their own thing and, usually, they don't have Anything to do with each other. Don't get me wrong, they do like each other and they're all friends with each other but they all have things to do so they make time for hanging out and stuff like that when they need to.

Janus's day contains waking up -of course-, feeding and taking care of his two (2) pet snakes -Hati and Skoll-, eating breakfast, finishing some paperwork, taking a walk, planning, and a vast list of other things before calling is a day.

Remus's day contains waking up, eating lord knows what, killing things, causing chaos, causing Thomas distress, annoying people, screaming, visiting Hait and Skoll while Janus is away, more screaming, and, like Janus, a lot more things that would make this lost to long.

The traits, including Doubt, Spencer (stress), and Ivey (insecurity), would also do their own things.

Doubt would start the day with a nice cup of coffee, he'd then go out to the garden in the creative zone in the mind palace and listen to music while listening to music he'd think of a special someone, once he had reached the end of his playlist he'd take a nice nap, by that time it'd be time for bed. He wouldn't do much with his day but for him it was nice.

Spencer and Ivey's day were the only ones who had each other in them, the two (2) traits had been dating for a while now so it's not a big surprise. They'd wake up, cuddle for a little, get up, they'd each get their own monster, watch Tv, take a walk, do some work, and head to bed.

Now, on with the story.  
=========================================

Remus's P.O.V  
•••

I was doing my normal thing, screaming, eating things, and other stuff when I decided to go visit Janus's pet snakes! I and Janus stayed in a house similar to Thomas's except with rooms that fit our themes, same with the traits but they lived in a separate house. Hati and Skoll we're fun to visit mainly because of how fun they are.

Hati is white with a tint of blue and Skoll is black with a tint of red.

I walked up to Janus's room and opened the snake's tank. They came out and wrap themselves around my arms. I love to watch them just move, it has always fascinated me how snakes moved.

Hati had moved up to my shoulder while Skoll stayed around my elbow.

I was laughing and playing with them when I heard a familiar voice go 'Ahem!' from behind me.

"Oh, Heyyyyyyy Dee," I said, in a very guilty voice, turning around, Hati and Skoll still on my arms.

"Remus, what do you think you're doing?" He said with an evil glare. His eyes flashing from me to the two serpents.

"Ohhhhhh ya know, just ummmmm," I sighed "You caught me, I've been visiting your snakes while you've been gone." "Remus, what have I told you about touching my stuff without my permission?" He said talking towards me. "Listen, I know you told me not to touch your stuff but, But I couldn't resist! Just look at 'em! They're too cute to not touch!" I said, my voice getting louder. "I won't deny their cuteness but still, I'd like to know when you messing with my stuff. Especially these two," he took Hati and Skoll off of me and put them back in their cage.

"From now on, let me know when you're going to play with them from now on, alright?"

"Okiii."

We walked back downstairs.

\---------------------------------------

No one's P.O.V  
•••

Janus and Remus sat on opposite sides of their couch. "Ahg, I'm bored!" Remus groaned. "It hasn't been five (5) seconds since we sat down!" Janus replied. "And??" Remus mumbled.

Janus sighed at this and said, "Doubt is planning on having a sleepover with me, you, him, Spencer, and Ivey. We can go to that if you want."

"IF I want, Of course, I want!!" Remus declared standing up, very excited. "Alright, Alright, it's in an hour. We can leave then."

"Yay!!"

The two (2) watched Tv the whole hour before leaving. There wasn't anything good on so they watched a random show, they had no idea what was happening but they didn't care.

They changed into their PJs and left.

~Time Skip~

The two (2) knocked on the door of the Traits house which was answered almost immediately.

Janus was wearing his black T that had his logo on it with black sweatpants. Remus had on a plain black T also wearing black sweatpants.

"You two (2) made it!!" Doubt said happily, "I didn't think you would come." He added. "Of course we would come, why wouldn't we?" Janus said with a huge smile on his face, he was very happy to see his friend after a while. Remus was also very excited, but for other reasons. He was happy just to be out of the house, he also had a good feeling about tonight.

Doubt was wearing a dark green hoodie and black pajama pants.

Doubt moved to the side, letting them in. Ivey was sitting on Spencer's lap on the couch. The two (2) traits had been dating for almost three (3) years now.

Spencer was wearing a grey coca~cola shirt and basketball shorts. Ivey, on the other hand, was wearing a dark grey tank top, which was Spencer's, and light grey sweatpants.

"Spencer, Ivey, still very lovey-dovey I see," Janus said towards them.

"Janus, Remus, still have that very thick sexual tension I see," Spencer said back.

This made both Janus and Remus blush. It had been an on running thing in their group to tease the two (2) about their relationship with each other. But they were just friends. Neither of them wanted to be best friends though but they would never admit it.

They all sat down and began to think of what fun games to play. After a minute or two (2) they decided on this.

Truth or dare  
Seven (7) minutes in heaven  
Spin the bottle  
Movies   
Then they would go to sleep and spend the whole next day together, just having fun.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Next chapter: Chapter Two (2)- Truth or dare


	2. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: None

No one's P.O.V.  
•••

Remus, Janus, Spencer, Doubt, and Ivey laid down blankets and pillows on the floor and sat in a circle. The first game on the list they decided to play was 'Truth or Dare'.

The way the game worked like this, Person A would ask Person B 'Truth or Date'. Person B would pick one (1) of the two (2). If Person B chose Truth, Person A would ask a question and Person B would have to answer as honestly as possible. If Person B chose dare Person A would dare Person B to do something and Person B would have to do it.

Spencer was first, "Janus, Truth or Dare?"   
"Hm. Truth." Janus answered, squinting his eyes. Spencer sighed "Damnit, Ok, what is... The stupidest lie you've ever told?" Janus took a moment to think before replying. "I told Patton WAP standard for 'Waffles and Pancakes'. It was stupid but fun as hell." Janus smirked while the others laughed, Remus, laughing the hardest.

It was now Janus's turn, "Doubt, Truth or Dare?" He asked, still smirking. "D-dare?" Doubt responded, unsure if he would regret this later. "I dare you to impersonate someone in this room." "Oh alright, give me a second!" Doubt got up and ran upstairs. "Where are you going!" Spencer yelled. "To get some stuff!" Doubt replied.

When the trait came back downstairs he had a handlebar mustache drawn above his top lip and his deodorant. He took a bite of said deodorant and said the following in his best Remus impression "Just because he was a killer doesn't mean you CAN'T learn something from him!" He immediately spit the chunk deodorant out. "Ugh, how do you eat these things?" Doubt asked Remus, sitting back down. "If you don't want it ill take it!" Remus replied. "Here!" Doubt through the deodorant at him.

"Alright, my turn, Ivey truth or dare?" "Dare!" Ivey's reply was quick. "I dare you to..., heh, name five (5) body parts Spencer likes to kiss!" Everyone had very different reactions to this one, Doubt had a very evil look on his face, Remus just fucking died, Spencer couldn't help but smile, Ivey was very red and Janus just said "This, this could go two (2) very different ways!" Which made everyone laugh.

"Forehead, lips, neck, cheek, and hand!" Ivey yelled the last part. "Now it's my turn! Remus, truth, or dare?" "Dare!" Remus's reply was almost as fast as Ivey's. "I dare you to kiss the person to your left," Ivey said with a chuckle, the person to his left was Janus. "Uh, I do not consent to thisss," Janus said, lifting a hand. "He's hissing! He's lying!" Spencer said, pointing at Janus. Janus sighed "fine."

Remus quicking kissed the snake side of Janus's face and pulled away, giving him a little peck. "Not what I was hoping for but ok," Ivey said.

"Hehe, my turn!" Remus said devilishly, "Spencer, truth or dare?!" "Truth," Spencer answered. "What's your most embarrassing moment?" "I don't have one-" Spencer was cut off by Ivey "He once tripped over nothing and blamed it on the cat." "We don't have a cat?" Doubt said confused. "Exactly." Again, they all started to laugh except for Spencer.

"Whatever! Anyway, the last round is with me! Doubt, truth, or dare?" "Dare." Spencer was quick to reply "I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on!"

"I-I."

"Is it one (1) of us?" Spencer asked a little bit of concern in his voice. "No!" Doubt yelled. "Then it's one (1) of the Lights?!" Spencer yelled back. Doubt stayed quiet. Everyone else gasped. "Wait? Which one (1)??" Ivey asked eagerly. Doubt took a breath, "roman." He mumbled while covering his mouth and turning away but it still wasn't quite enough for one of them to hear.

"My BROTHER??" Remus screamed across the room. "Wait, you like that himbo?" Spencer asked. "So what?" Doubt replied. "Nothing, just surprising is all." Spencer shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just move on to the next thing on the list!" Doubt said, changing the subject. "Seven minutes in heaven!" Ivey said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Next chapter: Chapter Three (3)- S.M.I.H


	3. Seven(7) Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: Making out, mention of intercourse

Doubt's P.O.V  
•••

We got out a monster can, since none of us drank, and put it in the middle. We had decided to do the picking of who would be locked in the room for seven (7) minutes together, the same way you pick who kisses each other in spin the bottle.

Since Spencer was the first person who went last time we went clockwise so that Ivey would be the first to spin.

He spun the Monster can and the top of the monster landed on Me! "Yes!" Ivey said, fist-bumping the air. "Why are you so excited?" I asked a little concerned. "No reason!" He responded as we went upstairs.

"What was that about?" I heard Janus say before closing and locking the door to my bedroom. I didn't get to hear who replied to him or what they said.

"Sooo, you have a crush on Roman!" Ivey said jumping up and down. "Is that what you were so excited about?" I asked. "Well, yeah! First (1st) of all, I never see you as much anymore, and when I do you're leaving or asleep! Second (2nd) of all, I'm hurt that you haven't told me yet, and third (3rd) of all, we're talking about and we're talking about it now!" Ivey counted all three (3) things on his fingers were walking back and forth.

Ivey was the one (1) person who I told everything and when I said everything, I mean Everything!

"Listen I've, I have just been busy lately, ok? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I promise from now on if something happens, I'll tell." I said, we both sat down on my bed. "Ok. Now, spill, everything, anything, all of it." Ivey clapped in between the words 'All of it'.

"Okay, so..."

\---------------------------------------

Spencer's P.O.V  
•••

"What was that about?" Janus asked no one in particular. "He's probably just excited to finally be able to talk to Doubt alone" I replied. I know how close the two (2) are. It made Ivey sad when Doubt seemed to stop talking to him so I'm glad they get some time alone.

"Remus, you've been quiet, what's going on in that head of yours?" I ask, Remus NOT talking scares me, a lot. "Doubt... Has a crush... On Roman...?" Remus said with clear confusion both on his face and in his voice.

"Yup, kinda like how Janus has a crush on you," I said quickly. "I do not!" Janus yelled in response to this. "I'm kidding!" I threw my hands up. "Y'all want a monster?" I asked. They both said yes so I got up and got us some.

\---------------------------------------

Ivey's P.O.V   
•••

We had three (3) minutes left and Doubt had told me about how he first saw Roman on the balcony of his castle in the garden and ever since then he went out there every day just to see him looking out over the land.

"That is SO cute!" I said pushing Doubt on the shoulder. "It's embarrassing!" Doubt said back. "No, it's not! It's adorable!" I responded. "Whatever, anyway, that's where I've been going this whole time. To see him" Doubt said, a small smile appearing on his face as he said the word 'him'. "You should talk to him!" I said I thought it was a good idea but Doubt thought otherwise.

"No way! You see how he treated Janus and the other one! He'd just hate me!" Doubt said sadness in his voice. "But I thought he reacted the way because they're Dark sides," I said confused.

"Yeah, and we're associated with the Dark sides because we're on their side in the mind palace, Ivey! Plus I don't wear bright colors like you and Spencer usually do, I wear dark colors which only makes me look more like the Dark side." Doubt explained. I understood where he was coming from but it still bothered me.

We both turned our heads as the ringer on Doubt's phone went off. Time was up.

\---------------------------------------

No one's P.O.V.  
•••

Doubt and Ivey came back down and sat in their spots.

It was now Remus's turn. He spun the bottle, it took a minute to stop but when it did it landed on the person beside him, Janus.

"Alrighty, then," Janus said, standing up, then helping Remus up. "If I hear anything besides talking, I'm leaving." Doubt said.

"Oh, shut it!" Remus replied.

They went into Doubt's room and soon found themselves in pure quietness.

Remus laid down on Doubt's bed, on his back. He had his hands behind his head and his feet crossed. Janus on the other hand was just sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands together in his lap.

"What was it like?" Janus said out of nowhere, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Remus replied casually

"When you kissed me, I wanna know what it was like, especially since it was on the face of my face with, the scales.." Janus took a moment to let our the last part. Janus was now making eye contact with Remus.

Remus sat upon his hands, legs still crossed.

"Hm. It wasn't bad, it's not like the scales affected anything. It was like any other kiss I've had." Remus explain.

Janus slowly nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed. He slowly looked back at the floor.

He had no idea what that meant.

"If you really wanted a reaction out of me, you could kiss me on the lips." Remus laid back down.

This statement caused Janus to pop his head back up a Remus.

Remus's only reaction was winking at Janus before closing his eyes while smirking.

Janus turned a bright shade of red. It was just then he got an idea.

Remus felt a tight hand grab the front of his shirt before feeling a pair of lips on his.

Remus's eyes widen as he realized that Janus had kissed him.

He quickly kissed back after his realization.

It wasn't long after then they pulled away to take a breath.

"Damn, didn't expect you to actually do it but I'm glad you did," Remus said, out of breath.

"Heh. Same here." Janus replied, laughing a bit. "So, what now?" Janus asked.

"Now, will you be my boyfriend?" Remus asked he looked completely serious for once in his life.

"Of course," Janus replied.

"Good," Remus said before connecting their lips again.

\---------------------------------------

Ivey's P.O.V  
•••

"What do you think they're doing up there?" I asked.

"Sex," Spencer said bluntly.

"I hope not! I'd rather not have them going that in my room." Doubt said.

"True," Spencer replied.

"Hey, that'd be gross," I said, it was gross to even think about.

"They have five (5) minutes left so whatever they are doing, they better make it quick because if I walk in there and see them doing Anything Close the what Spencer suggested I'm disintegrating." Doubt explained. This comment made all three (3) of us laugh.

\---------------------------------------

Janus's P.O.V  
•••

I and Remus were full-on making out on Doubt's bed. I was sitting on my knees between his legs, holding his hands above his head.

We pulled away once again, our faces barely leaving each other.

"Damn," Remus said breathlessly "You're really fucking good at this."

"Right back at you," I said, just as out of breath as he was.

I let go of his hands a laid beside him. He turned on his side and laid his head and arm across my chest.

"You wanna tell the others?" I asked.

"Not now. Maybe later." He replied

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Next Chapter: Four (4)- S.M.I.H. P.2


	4. Seven(7) minutes in Heaven | Part Two(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: None

No one's P.O.V.  
•••

The last few minutes left of Janus's and Remus's time had only been in silence but a good nice silence, a comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before they heard the ring, the timed alarm, and got up before anyone walked in on them in their cuddling position.

Spencer was the first to bang on the door, "Please for the love of EVERYTHING, have your clothes on." Spencer yelled, still banging on the door before hesitantly opening it.

He was relieved when he saw Janus and Remus on opposite sides of the bed.

"Great, now, you two (2) come on. Spencer still has to go." Doubt said as the three (3) walked back down leaving Janus and Remus alone for just enough time for Remus to give Janus one (1) last kiss before heading down.

"Alright, Spence, here you go." Doubt said handing him the monster can. "Thanks," Spencer said spinning the monster.

It slowly landed on Ivey.

"Please, just please, keep your clothes on in my room," Doubt said, begging.

"Heh, as you wish," Spencer laughed and turned with Ivey heading back up the stairs.

Once they were hone Remus said, "Do you think they'd have sex while up?" Asking in a very curious manner.

"I'm starting to regret volunteering my room." Doubt replied.

\---------------------------------------

No One's P.O.V.  
•••

Spencer and Ivey sat down on the bed next to each other. "So, how have you been, my Love?" Spencer asked, taking Ivey's hand.

"A lot better," Ivey replied, looking up from the floor into Spencer's eyes.

Ivey had been dealing with body issues lately, it wasn't anything not expected from the trait insecurity but still, Spencer worried.

Spencer smiled at his lover's response. "That's good."

He lifted his hand and pat the top of Ivey's head before sliding the hand down his and behind him.

Ivey was scrolling through his phone, it was mainly videos and pictures of cats and dogs. He'd smile a little every time he saw a video of a cat playing with a yarn ball and a puppy chasing his tail. Spencer loved Ivey's smiles. They were almost a beautiful as him, that's what Spencer thought.

Spencer slowly started to lean over, putting his head on Ivey's shoulder but he didn't stop there. He turned his head towards Ivey's neck and started to kiss, bite and, suck at it.

"B- babe,?" Ivey tripped on his words. "Hmm?" Spencer hummed.

"You know we can d- do this here, N- not now."

Spencer pulled away, looking at Ivey's eyes, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Spencer placed a final kiss on Ivey's nose, they always seemed to make Ivey giggle, nose kisses.

Ivey turned his phone off and laid it on Doubt's bedside table.

"How about you?" Ivey asked, facing Spencer. "Hm?"

"How have you been?" Ivey clarified.

"Really good actually," Spencer answered, the biggest smile on his face. Ivey smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Their seven (7) minutes went by faster than they expected. It wasn't too long until they heard the alarm.

"Damn, Our time is up already?" Spencer asked, surprised. "Guess so, come on. It's time for spin the bottle!" Ivey responded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Next Chapter: Chapter Five(5): Spin the Bottle


End file.
